School, Friends, Enemies, and Sight?
by FangLover12
Summary: Max stay's for Easter, then foolishly leaves to another part of AZ where her and the Flock meet two more people like them. One of them even has the power to heal. What happens when she gives Iggy a gift and new enemies are formed?


**Fang's POV**

I glanced over at Max who was sleeping soundly. She seemed so at peace in her mind as she slept. I had never seen anything more beautiful, stronger, more of a fighter, than her and was what I thought of at every moment in my life, but that put our flock on edge. I flopped over onto my stomach and relaxed my wings, spreading the slowly out to the side. My feathers rustled against the side of Max's bed and she stirred restlessly. She was such a light sleeper, and as I had feared I woke her up. Her eyes flutter open and she looked over at me. I smiled weakly.

"Fang, why are you awake?" Max asked softly, knowing if she spoke to loud the others would hear her in the other room.

"I couldn't sleep." I retorted. She smiled softly.

"Neither can I. Well, not peacefully anyways," She smirked. "Not with you watching me every second of the night." I felt my face flush and looked down at my pillow.

"Yeah, well, I was just making sure you were breathing." I countered.

"Oh, really? Every other second? Fang, I'm not going to drop dead anytime soon." She said, and then paused. No one liked to think about death in our family. See we get expiration dates, like milk and other food products. After those appear, the date which it says, is when we die. None of us are looking forward to it and I don't think any of us ever will.

"No, your not, you will stay are leader until we are old and gray." I smiled. We both thought about that for a second and then burst out laughing.

"Alright Fang, go to sleep." Max said, a soft smile hidden in her voice.

"Alright, night Max. Sleep good." I said with a smile, turning myself around, and laying my head on the pillow. I was slowly falling asleep when I heard Iggy crack up in the other room. I sat up quickly, hitting my head on the top bunk. Note to self: Never sit up fast on bottom bunk. Well, I was never going to get sleep tonight.

**Iggy's POV**

I sat up in bed and looked around, the room was dark, as I had expected, but I got the feeling that I wasn't the only one in there**.**

"Iggy…Iggy…Iggy." I heard someone say in a hushed voice. "I have bacoooonnnn." Yeah it was Gazzy, and from the sound of where the voice was coming from, he was under the bed. In a matter of 5 seconds, I had lunged off the bed, pulled him out from under it by his foot, and was on top of.

"Hey! How did you know it was me? And how did you know I was under there?" He questioned. I hid a chuckle with a small cough.

"Gazzy, I'm blind not deaf, and I knew it was you because of how you said bacon, it's very obvious." I laughed. Gazzy stuck out is bottom lip which made laugh harder.

"Iggy, what if I said, bacon was never going to be made again?" he asked, his face was serious. I stopped laughing.

"I would probably cry….Why??? Is bacon going to stop being produced?" I was close to freaking out by now.

"Hahahahaha No! APRIL FOOLS!!!" he screamed, and immediately I pummeled him to the ground. We burst out laughing which, I realized was not the best idea.

"Hey wait, doesn't that mean it's almost Easter?" Gazzy asked, right as Fang and Max walked in.

"Yeah, Gazzy, it does. Now why did you wake me up?" Max growled. Oh crap. As I said, not a good idea.

**Max's POV**

I glared down at Iggy which was basically a waste considering no matter how hard I tried, he would never see it.

_Max, relax. They are just having some fun. Maybe Easter isn't such a bad idea. _The voice rang out. Oh, wow, always Mr. Convenient.

_Voice, how is it that when I want you help you never come, but, that when I could care less about what you have to say you pop up? Of course Easter isn't a bad Idea, but I need to stay on guard. _I retorted in my head. Yeah, I do have a voice in my head, and no it's not my conscience. Yeah, I'm a freak.

"Sorry, Max. It was Gazzy's fault." Iggy smirked. Gazzy glared up at him but, didn't say no so I figured Iggy wasn't lying.

"Gazzy, go to your room." I grumbled, I was way to tired to deal with them, but, of course, Gazzy has to ask some brilliant question first instead of just doing what I ask.

"Max, um…I was thinking do you think we could…I don't know…Stay for Easter." He asked, smiling up at me sweetly. I was thinkning _'No, Gazzy, you know just as well as everyone else that it's very dangerous to remain in one place for more then a couple days' _but as we have all learned, I have no connection between my brain and my mouth at times like this. In stead I looked over to Fang.

"Well, Fang, What do you think?" I asked, looking straight into his emotionless eyes. Just a minute ago, they had been full of happiness and care, he had been open and talking, now though, he was silent and showing no emotions on his face. Though as I thought about it, I noticed, when my eyes caught his, they sparkled somewhere deep inside and I smiled at the thought.

"I guess." He said. Well, crap. So much for what I think. The next few days were going to be very interesting.


End file.
